Bare the Neck
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Bella goes to meet the Cullens, and Esme makes a wonderful salad for her. Bella enjoys the salad, and Edward is happy she's enjoying it. Until he discovers a little something inside the salad that is. T- just in case


_**Bare the Neck**_

**Summary:** _Bella goes to meet the Cullens, and Esme makes a wonderful salad for her. Bella enjoys the salad, and Edward is happy she's enjoying it. Until he discovers a little something inside the salad that is._

**AN:**_ Just another one shot. I hadn't had internet connection for awhile, so I wrote this during that extended internet-less period. Please Enjoy._

**Don't like it? Stop reading, leave this story, and don't come back.**

**Simple, right?**

*****Don't like my warnings? Don't read them, and go on at your own risk.**

**Even simpler right?**

* * *

"Bella, it's wonderful to meet you!" Esme greeted the pretty doe-brown-eyed human near Edward.

Bella smiled. "Wonderful to meet you too Esme." She said honestly. Bella had waited a while to meet the mother Edward was so fond of.

Since Edward and her had started dating, he had spoken of his family nonstop. It had perked the human's interest in the vampire family, and she couldn't wait to meet them. Now that Edward had asked her to come over, she was very nervous and excited at the same time. Edward had vibrated happiness and excitement to Jasper for who had difficulty in not singing along side Alice of their baby brother being in love for two months. Emmett had sang along with Alice, unlike Rosalie who was still not so sure of the human coming into their lives. She had no choice since she was Edward's 'girlfriend', but she sure as hell vocalized her opinions to him. She wasn't shy in that department, but Edward would never listen; he was too happy on being with Bella to care truly.

Esme and Carlisle wanted to meet the girl. Carlisle wanted to see and meet her officially, not inside the hospital due to a car accident. Esme wanted to know the human who stole her son's heart so easily.

Esme beamed. "I made some food. I hope you like it! It's a simple salad since I'm getting back in the game of cooking. It's so nice to cook for someone!" She rambled on happily.

Edward grinned crookedly at his mother. "Thanks you Esme. You should have a plate. You didn't eat this morning or afternoon." He told Bella who side-nodded. She was rather hungry honestly.

"Sure. I'd love a plate." Bella told Esme who had one handed to her by Emmett who was grinning widely. He was happy for his his baby brother, and the human was rather fun to listen to in school when telling off the Mallory and Stanley girls.

"Enjoy, Bella! Esme knew some of the stuff that you like since Edward talked nonstop about you! The dressing is like...Catalina or something." He thought over the red sauce that the human seemed to like.

Bella sat at the table where Alice was sitting with Jasper who was calm and not thinking of the human's sweet smelling blood so much. Edward went to stand at the island to look into the bowl to inspect the contents out of sheer curiosity; just to see what his human loved about the green leaves.

"Catalina is my favorite." Bella nodded and took a bite. The salad was amazing. Even with the odd taste in it. "This is great." She commended after swallowing what was in her mouth.

Esme was officially very happy, and it made Carlisle chuckle as he scanned the paper-filled file that was actually on Bella herself; her medical file. Carlisle had noted that the human had been hospitalized several times for allergic reactions, heart complications as a toddler, a mold infection as a newborn, and even seizures as a teen and preteen. He wondered what caused the seizures, but was positive that conversation could be held privately with her. He only wanted to make sure he was careful when dealing with the fragile human that his beloved son was in love in.

If Bella Swan was important to Edward Cullen: she was important to Carlisle Cullen.

"What do you like about this stuff Bella? It looks like giant leaves?" Emmett looked as well in the glass bowl.

Carlisle chuckled. "Salad is very healthy for Bella. Isn't that right?" He clicked his tongue at Bella.

Bella nodded meekly after swallowing. "It is. I eat so much junk, I'm surprised I don't weigh two hundred pounds." She confessed.

Alice giggled as a few others smiled. Rosalie sat silently near Emmett at the island. She was listening in, make no mistake, but she wasn't conversing with the human until after her assessment.

"But you look so small!" Alice commented and gestured to Bella's small body that was covered with Edward's jacket. Bella liked the jacket from the warmth.

And the fact she snitched it from Edward last week, and wouldn't give it up. It only amused Edward, and pleased him that she was wearing one of his clothing articles. She smelt of him highly with that jacket on, and he loved it.

Bella shook her head. "No, I really do eat so much. It's so unhealthy, and only running burns my energy off. Edward's been limiting me to the amount of junk I can have in a week." Bella sounded absolutely miserable.

Jasper raised a curious brow. He wanted to know the human his brother loved, and he was making a large effort to be nice and become friends like she and Alice were already. "You sound like he's cut you off your favorite drug, Bella." Jasper joked with her.

She took it well from that smile. "He has. He took all the chocolate I had stashed away for my health."

"Because your allergic to it." Edward tsk'ed at her in humor but very seriously.

"It's so good. I only get a rash anyway." Bella shrugged it off and took another bite of her half eaten salad.

"You mean the 'rash' that got you hospitalized as a preteen?" Carlisle asked her innocently, looking to the hospitalization in her records.

"Yeah." Bella mumbled.

Esme had to giggle. The human was too cute! "There's no chocolate in this house since Edward made an order for us not to buy it." She informed the human helpfully.

Emmett nodded, agreeing with the woman who was like his mother. "Yeah. We do have candy, since he said that your sugar gets low sometimes, but Carlisle hid it somewhere where we can't sniff it out." He touched his nose as reference.

"Because you'd give her the entire bag if she asked you to." Alice giggled at the bear Cullen.

It made Bella laugh. She was humbled about that fact that Emmett agreed to with a side nod. "Well I now know who to go to, to get sweets." She told Emmett who laughed joyfully.

"You can always count on me, little human." Emmett winked at human.

"Bella love" Edward called out softly.

Bella turned her eyes to Edward curiously. "Yeah?" She asked him.

He chuckled nervously. "Babe, how much of the salad have you eaten?"

Bella grew confused like the others, besides Carlisle who flipped pages In the folder quickly as he scanned his topaz eyes over the contents. "I have a few bites left. Why?" She asked him again.

He was immediately beside her, taking her plate and fork – and napkin for good measures – and threw it all right in the trash can. Even the glass bowl that looked expensive. It all went right in the trash can that was tossed out the kitchen window, confusing everyone besides Carlisle even more.

"Spit out whatever is in your mouth." Edward ordered her very seriously.

Bella looked to Alice who looked back with just as much confusion. "I have nothing in my mouth, babe. I swallowed it. Why?" She looked her boyfriend up and down. He looked antsy.

"Love. I need you to stay calm and...bare your neck." He was still very serious.

"Bare my...neck?" Bella asked slowly.

He nodded. "I'll be very quick." He swore.

Rosalie was in front of the too confused human. "You can't just tell her that!" She was defensive of the human who stood now. "She's not even close to being prepared!" She hissed.

Carlisle looked to Bella. "Bella where is your medication?"

Bella patted her pockets not feeling her emergency syringe in case of an allergic reaction. She began patting all pockets ten times over frantically. "Um...Edward?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I thought you had it, so I didn't look in the fridge. Bare you neck." He ordered again.

"Why?" Jasper asked, standing in front of the human as well; he wondered what was up with Edward to feel such worry. Enough worry to want to change her right here and now.

"Stay calm," Edward told Bella, not wanting her freaked out, which would result in her heart speeding. Kind of like it was now without her knowledge, "there were...nut products in the salad." He told her softly.

Bella widened her eyes. "What?" She questioned shortly.

"Did it taste off?" Carlisle asked her.

"It had a kick, but it was so good I ignored it." Bella confessed.

Esme looked worried and confused. "Why Edward? What's wrong? Is something bad with the nuts?"

"Esme, Bella is deathly allergic to nut products." Carlisle informed her.

It got wide eyes turned to Bella in response. She was patting her pockets again desperately.

"Bare your neck." Edward told her again, very ready to change her, unlike an hour ago when he was sure he wanted her completely human.

"Oh shit. I'll run to your house and get it." Emmett disappeared very quickly with Alice who went with him.

"Okay. Don't panic." Bella told them all. "I have a few minutes before it kicks in." She consoled though she was freaking out on the inside.

"How much salad did you eat?" Rosalie asked her frantically. Her thoughts were completed.

She officially loved the human, and wanted her alive. She was a hypocrite. Sue her later when the human wasn't in danger of dying right in front of her!

Bella thought about it calmly, while she was frantic and frightened on the inside. "Um...a good healthy serving." She nodded shortly.

"Is that a lot?" Jasper asked her pulling a chair out for her.

"Yeah." Bella nodded and sat down. "And I think I chewed a lot of crunchy stuff."

"That was the walnuts, dear." Esme was attempting to be calm, and act like she hadn't condemned the poor thing in her house on her first damn day.

Bella nodded. "The salad was still amazing."

"Bella, bare your neck." Carlisle ordered this time when he spotted a rash being rather quickly on her neck.

"We should try and wait for Emmett as long as we can." Rosalie told them, but thinking of barring the human's neck herself.

"Bare your neck, love." Edward told her watching the rash increase at an alarming speed.

"Shit." Jasper cursed softly and inspected the human's neck. He unzipped the jacket even to look at her chest and it was being consumed by those angry patches of red. The girl's heart was increasing as well. Very dangerous since it was spreading the allergic reaction faster than he hoped for.

"I'm not panicking." Bella told herself, keeping calm though she wanted to cry.

"Bella, please bare your neck." Carlisle demanded. This was very bad. Emmett wouldn't be back in time with the medicine, no matter how fast and strong the bear Cullen was with Alice's sight aiding them.

Edward went to his human gazed to her arms after removing the jacket and giving it to Rosalie. The rash was growing quickly for some reason. It was bad for the poor human whose breathing changed a bit.

"Bella, you have no time to think about this. Three days, and it's over." He promised.

"But what about..."

"Bella, Charlie won't even know you're gone. We both know that. Your mother won't either. Bare your neck." Edward commanded her firmly.

Bella had no other excuses to use to try and think it over. "How far away is Emmett?" She asked after catching her breath.

Carlisle shook his head and inspected the human when he came closer. "Too far, Bella. He won't make it back in time with the medicine. I don't have anything on me either." he was remaining calm for the poor human's sake. He felt bad that she won't have any real choice to live but the change, but this was the human his firstborn loved. Her life came first.

Bella was thinking it over before she blacked out.

Edward caught her with a curse and set her on the floor as she convulsed.

"What stage is this?" Rosalie asked fearfully.

"The final stage." Carlisle informed, searching for the right vein in Bella's neck.

"She has no choice. Change her." Edward ordered.

A nod was given.

* * *

"All this over a great salad." Bella mumbled in a grump as she brushed off some blood from her jeans.

Emmett laughed boisterously. "But you look great!" He commended of her.

Alice giggled in sympathy that made Bella only pout with wide eyes. "Oh Bella. At least we know that Edward will do anything to save you!"

Bella side-nodded. This was true. Edward and her never even spoke of a 'change' before when she was human. She never even thought of becoming a vampire as she just thought she would have Edward forever. She wished she had more time to think than a few seconds before blacking out, but when she woke: she couldn't even think straight. She only wanted blood that Edward gave her willingly. She had been that way for a good three years.

But here she was; fifty-three years old, and still looking seventeen. She wasn't complaining as she did look fantastic, but all this over a salad!

"But I thought that at least Carlisle would have _told_ Esme about my allergies to nuts!" Bella thought over it carefully. "How on earth did the walnuts get in the salad?" She mused.

Alice hid her grin. She was clever for a young one. "What do you mean, Bella?"

Bella opened the back door and walked in, seeing her mate on the couch with a large grin as well. "How did the walnuts get in that salad?" She asked for the very first time.

After she could think clearly, how the walnuts got in the salad had never crossed her mind. She was too happy with Edward and the family to even care about her deathly reaction to nuts that caused her to change.

Edward blinked at her, though the grin was there. "Esme made that salad, Bella. Remember?"

Bella nodded. "I remember of course. It was perfectly delicious. But why didn't Carlisle inform Esme of my allergies? Why didn't he check it first?" She questioned him, a pale hand on her hip.

Carlisle came from the study and chuckled. "Bella, I did check the salad before you received it. It had no walnuts inside it."

"Then HOW!" Bella demanded.

Rosalie huffed in amusement. "So someone added it by mistake. Sue us, Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her big sister who looked so innocent now. "Who added the nuts that made me die and wake up a creature I never thought I'd be?" She asked them all.

"Not me!" Emmett raised his hand.

"Not me!" Alice did the same.

"Nope. I was with you the entire day, and wouldn't handle any nut products. You know that, love." Edward surrendered.

"I wouldn't want to kill the human my son loved so quickly, so it wasn't me." Carlisle agreed.

"Not me. I didn't even know of your allergies." Esme giggled.

"Not me. I didn't care either way." Rosalie confessed and flipped a page in her magazine.

Bella mused over the confessions in her head. That left one person...a very unlikely person.

"Jasper." Bella hissed.

A deep chuckle came in the room, and Bella glared at the sly look on the handsome face of the war vampire. "Edward wanted you forever, Bella. He just didn't want to kill you, so; I took matters in my own hands. Your welcome." Jasper chuckled.

Bella sighed this time. The mystery was solved. "Why would you kill me though? I was seventeen years old." Bella told him.

Jasper shrugged, getting a giggle from Alice. "Your parents wouldn't notice, you loved Edward as much as he loved you, Alice wanted her best friend for eternity. There are many reasons, Bella. But I'll go with this one."

"Which one?" Bella asked him in confusion.

Edward handed over velvet box to Bella who opened it and gasped at the nice sized ring inside it. "I couldn't marry a human who was allergic to everything due to her mother not carrying her correctly. Marrying you as a vampire is much safer and more desired." He confessed.

Bella gazed a the large diamond ring. "All this over a salad." She whispered.

"So? Will you marry me?" Edward asked her nervously.

Emmett gave a thumbs up to Bella like Alice did.

"Say yes." Esme helped the vampire out.

"Yes." Bella nodded to Edward and picked up the ring in her hand.

"WEDDING TIME!" Alice squealed loudly before disappearing when Edward placed the ring on her finger and kissed her happily.

Jasper shook his head. "I'll never see my wife ever again. All because you barred you neck." He tsk'ed at Bella fondly.

* * *

_Quick and short, yes, but it was on my mind and I thought it was kind of cute. _

**_Don't like it? Leave this story, don't review, and don't come back._**

**_Simple right?_**

**_***Don't like my warnings? Don't read them, and read on at your own risk._**

**_Even simpler right?_**

_Major Fire Blaze._


End file.
